


Nobody Likes a Tease

by iwritegaythings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy!Kink, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Dorks in Love, Intense Orgasm, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Sastiel - Established Relationship, Sastiel - Freeform, Spanking, Sub Sam, although constructive criticism is okay, god all my tags fucked off before and i can't remember most of them, kinda fluff at one part but it's really brief, tease!Sam, this is my first fic please don't attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritegaythings/pseuds/iwritegaythings
Summary: Sam's teasing Cas, and Cas is having none of it.Brief cheesy fluff.(i'm bad at summaries.)





	Nobody Likes a Tease

Castiel is getting quite tired of Sam's relentless teasing. Since he can't touch him though, he just sends promising glares his way while Sam smirks back.

 

Dean pulls into the diner parking lot, breaking the tension filled silence as he says, "Alright, I'm starved. You guys wanna eat something?"

 

Castiel answers for both himself and Sam, "No, we're not hungry. You can get something though, we'll wait."

 

Dean, having been around the couple for so long, could understand what Cas meant. He didn't like it, but he kept quiet. He nods and heads inside.

 

Once Dean's out of sight, Cas turns and grabs Sam by his hair, making the taller man produce a noise that was a mix of a yelp and a moan. "Was it fun?"

 

Sam throws Castiel a look of feigned innocence and confusion. "What do you mean?"

 

Castiel pulls Sam closer to him to where his lips were beside Sam's ear. "Don't pretend you don't know, baby boy. Teased me for nearly an hour. If Dean hadn't been there, I would've taken you right here." He teasingly trails his tongue down the side of the shell of Sam's ear.

 

Sam gasps and lets out a soft moan. "I’m sorry, I just wanted you really bad...Daddy."

 

Cas nips Sam's neck, right below his left ear. "You're not sorry, you're just a slut for  _ Daddy's  _ punishments, aren't you?" He trails his hands down the younger's chest and palms his erection.

 

Sam releases a loud moan, bucking into Cas's hand. "Y-yes sir, please punish me."

 

Castiel moves his hand up and away from Sam's clothed crotch, trailing it up until he reaches a nipple. He starts pinching and tugging at it, drawing a whine out of Sam. "Maybe I should just tease you, like you did me. Since you get off on the punishment. In fact, I like the idea of you begging me to touch you more, to let you cum, whimpering and moaning while I trail my hands over your body."

 

Sam whimpers. "Please Daddy, please. I need you. Need you to touch me. Need you to make me cum." The lust in Cas visibly takes over him.

 

He releases Sam's nipple and pushes him down onto the seat. He practically rips Sam's shirt off his body. Sam gasps at the sudden roughness, but it's soon replaced by a moan as Castiel starts attacking Sam’s neck with bites and wet, open-mouthed kisses. 

 

He trails his tongue down to Sam’s nipple, sucking and kissing on the newly hardening bud. The taller man groans and bucks his hips. Cas lightly grazes his teeth against Sam’s nipple, making the latter mewl. 

 

The angel smirks up at Sam and hums. Sam is lightly thrusting the air every few seconds, searching for friction. 

 

Cas releases Sam’s nipple from his mouth and sits up on his elbows. “How bad do you need me, slut?” 

 

It takes a few moments for Sam to regain his ability to speak. Once he gets it back he says, “So badly, please. Please, sir. I’ll be a good boy. I promise. I need you. Please,  _ please _ .” He gives Cas his best puppy eyes. 

 

Cas chuckles darkly. “I know you will be. But _ ,  _ I need to  _ ensure  _ that you will be. You know you’re not going to get out of this. And I know that you love it.” He lays back down on Sam and trails kisses down his stomach and down to his waist. He pulls Sam’s pants down and puts just a  _ little  _ too much pressure when his hands brush Sam’s clothed cock.

 

Sam whimpers at the touch. He’s so hard, but he can’t deny Cas’s accusations. “Okay sir, I’ll be good, I’ll be a good boy for you.” He bucks his hips, trying to get more friction.

 

Castiel  _ tsks  _ and pulls his hand away. “Be patient, baby boy.” He runs his hand down Sam’s hip. “If you keep moving, I won’t touch you at all.” 

 

Sam whines, but stays still. Cas smiles in approval. He removes Sam’s pants and boxers in one swift motion. He slowly reaches down with his left hand and trails his finger down Sam’s cock, starting at the tip. 

 

Sam mewls at Cas’s actions. The latter smirks. He drags his thumb up to the tip and very lightly dips it into the slit. 

 

Sam bucks his hips up at the pleasurable feeling, not thinking about what Cas had said previously.

 

Cas shakes his head in disapproval and removes his hand. Only then does Sam realize the mistake he’s made.

 

He looks up at Cas with apologetic eyes, but it’s no use. 

 

“What did I say, hm? Did I or did I not say not to move?” 

 

Sam whines. “You said not to. I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to. I won’t do it again, I promise.” 

 

“I know you won’t.” He snaps his fingers and suddenly any movement from the neck down for Sam is restricted. 

 

He whines and cranes his neck to look at Cas. “Please, I’m sorry. Please let me move.”

 

Cas feigns pondering it for a moment before shaking his head. “No, baby boy, you’re not moving.” Sam groans at that. 

 

Cas pauses for a moment, and asks Sam seriously, “You’re okay with this, right sweetheart?”

 

“Yes Daddy, I’m okay.” 

 

Cas smiles sweetly at that, and for a second Sam forgets that he’s even getting punished. That smile holds so many meanings. It’s the smile he receives when they hold hands, when he tells a silly joke, when Sam compliments him. He would allow Cas to do practically anything as long as he got to see that smile.

 

He’s snapped out of his trance when he feels something against his thigh. He looks down and sees Cas looking up at him, face between his thighs, making a wet trail with his tongue up his right leg. 

 

Sam feels the nerves in his body trying to thrust up, and moaned in defeat when he realized he couldn’t. 

 

Cas chuckled against his thigh, sending a rumble up Sam’s leg.

 

Sam groaned at the pleasurable feeling. He tipped his head back, his neck starting to hurt. 

 

Cas trails his tongue from Sam’s thigh to his taint, teasingly licking in between the two spots Sam needs touch most. 

 

Sam whimpers and tries to move some, tries to push back, anything. It’s no use, though. Cas’s grace is not allowing any movement.

 

Cas licks from Sam’s taint to his balls, slowly licking around the round sacs, then sucking teasingly. 

 

Sam starts to wonder now if Castiel is truly trying to drive him insane. Cas then starts to lick the base of his cock. He mentally notes that Cas is trying to and will achieve to do so. 

 

Cas starts licking around the tip of Sam’s dick, lightly dipping his tongue into the slit every once in a while. 

 

He hears Sam whimper above him and hums in content. He licks his tongue down and around Sam’s length. If there is one thing Cas would worship in this world, it would be Sam’s dick. He licks down the rest of Sam’s cock and past his balls, his tongue resting on Sam’s light pink hole. He reaches up with one hand and lazily strokes Sam’s cock. He says, “Sam, I have an idea.”

 

Sam looks at him, not able to form a proper response. 

 

Cas says, “If you can go two minutes without cumming while I fuck you with my tongue and stroke you, I’ll fuck you hard tonight after I get done with your punishment, honey.”

 

The one part of Sam’s body that can move is shaking from pleasure. He feels himself getting closer to orgasming, but then his brain processes what Cas said. He shakily nods in consent and agreement. 

 

Cas starts stroking Sam in earnest while simultaneously thrusting his tongue in and out of Sam’s hole. 

 

Sam’s whimpering immediately. He longs to thrust into Cas’s hand. “Fuck, Daddy, feels so good.”

 

Cas hums in agreement, causing Sam’s hole to twitch around him. He licks long stripes across and up and down Sam’s hole. 

 

There’s around ten seconds left when Sam says, “Daddy, Daddy, I’m so close, shit, Daddy.”

 

Cas can tell he’s fighting off his orgasm and hard as he can. There’s precum steadily leaking from the tip of Sam’s cock and Cas can tell he might not last the rest of the time, which would be a shame because Cas was thoroughly looking forward to fucking him later.

 

Cas ticks off the last few seconds of the minutes.

 

3….

 

Sam’s whimpering, tears at the corner of his eyes from holding it so long.

 

2….

 

A few stray tears leak down his face.

 

1…. 

 

He whines, low in his throat.

 

Cas feels as two seconds after the minutes end Sam’s hole contracts around his tongue, and Sam is cumming, hard. 

 

His cock is twitching violently and he’s sobbing freely now, it was all too much.

 

Cas pulls his hand off Sam’s cock and his tongue out of his hole, then snaps his fingers and Sam can move again and his cum is gone from his chest.

 

He pulls Sam into his arms. “You did it baby, you got it right after the two minutes ended. I’m so proud of you baby boy. You did so well. I love you sweetheart.”

 

Sam looks up at him with genuine surprise.  _ He did it?  _ “I-I did? I made it?”

 

Cas looks at his tear stricken face and feels a tug at his heart. “Yes honey, you did. You made it baby.”

 

Sam looks down, not out of sadness, or even disappointment. It was more a look of contemplation and focus. He says, “you still have to finish punishing me though, r-right sir?”

 

Cas nods, and he honestly starts to feel bad.

 

Sam must notice the sadness that’s taken over the angel’s face, because he gives him a light kiss on the nose and says, “it’s okay, I understand that I was bad, and I need to be punished.”

 

Cas smiles at the boy’s kiss. He asks him softly, “you sure, baby? We can stop if you need us to.”

 

“Yes Daddy, I’m sure.” that’s the only encouragement that Cas needs.

 

He says to Sam, “come here, over my knee.”

 

Sam smiles a little bit because it’s not often that Cas gives him that punishment and it’s his favorite by far.

 

“How many, my little pain slut?” He runs his hands across the globes of Sam’s ass.

 

Sam moans at the nickname, but is also glad that Cas has regained his previous state. 

 

“Is twenty-five okay sir?” Sam really wouldn’t mind more but he thinks that Cas would see twenty-five as fair.

 

Castiel seems to think about it for a minute, then says, “yes, I think that’s appropriate. Count them, if you lose count you have to start over.”

Sam whimpers at that but chooses not to disagree with him. 

 

Cas brings his hand down, hard, but obviously not as hard as he could. 

 

“Shit, one, sir.”

 

Cas’s hand goes down again, and this time his thumb lightly grazes Sam’s hole.

 

Sam whines but says, “two, sir.”

 

Cas’s hand comes down again, and again, and again, each time followed with the beautiful cry of Sam’s counting. 

 

On the twenty-third spank, Sam is shivering steadily and his cock is rock hard again and there are tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

 

He cries out, “twenty-three, sir.”

 

It’s a wonder he can still count.

 

The last two spanks are quick, and not near as hard.

 

When Castiel hears the last number being exerted from the boy’s mouth, he runs his hands over Sam’s ass, trying to soothe him. 

 

Sam whimpers, but leans into the touch. 

 

Cas pulls him up to where he’s sitting on his lap, but at an angle where there’s not much pressure on his sore and bruised ass.

 

“You did good baby, I’m proud of you.” 

 

Sam looks at him with his dorky smile on his face and says, “thank you. That was the hardest I’ve ever came before.”

 

Cas chuckles. “You might wanna bite your tongue if you’re still up for what I told you I had planned tonight.” He trails his tongue down the shell of Sam’s ear to emphasize his point.

 

Sam moans softly.

 

“Of course, sir.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment thank you! this was my first fic so sorry if it's bad.


End file.
